


Symbiōsis

by ServarePromissum



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arguing, Deals, Eventual Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gore and Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic molestation, Probably angst -, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, i'll add more as the story progresses, probably angst, they have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServarePromissum/pseuds/ServarePromissum
Summary: Deals are made. And maybe it can help him be a hero. Will Izuku Midoriya be able to achieve his dream with the help from reluctant Ghost? Will he be able to stop said Ghost from falling to evil? Or maybe he will fall to the evil himself. Quirkless- Yes. Powerless- No.





	1. Deal.

Izuku's POV:

He tried desperately to move mud villain's liquid form away from his classmate, small hands digging repeatedly into its enormous form with tearful desperation. But it was all for nothing, green haired teen had no power to stop it from claiming their lives. He knew that even before trying this, and yet, like a true hero, he persisted. So what if he was afraid and crying, It wouldn't stop him from doing the right thing.

“Kacchan, I just couldn’t stand there and watch you die!” He shouted to his friend, clawing at green monster with even greater desperation. Despite the hope of survival fading within his heart, he didn't back down. Soon the villain would consume Bakugo, and kill them both.

Little did he know that the crowd of civilians and heroes weren't only ones watching him.

**''Time out!''**

And just like that, everything froze. Izuku could do nothing but stare at frozen monster in front of him, its ugly teeth had already covered lower half of blond's face... Who was also unmoving. He looked around destroyed street and gaped at everything; Fire that was burning minute ago had stopped, not gone out, but literally stopped, just like people. Their expressions, movements, everything! Even heroes themselves were stock-still.

_'What is happening?'_

''Up here.''

He looked up at faintly shining figure above him, only to find a teen just around his age, maybe older, looking down on him; Green eyes met greener ones. _'A hero?'_ He didn't look like one, and Midoriya, despite his wast knowledge of heroes, didn't recognize him. He took in his appearance more carefully, black pants, black short sleeved shirt, white flaming hair, toxic green eyes, and... no shoes. He also noticed a strange staff he was holding in his right hand.

He couldn't help but to gape at him._ 'Who is he... What is he?!'_

They stared at each other for a moment. When silence grew too awkward, stranger finally spoke.

''So you got a name or...?''

''...I-Izuku Midoriya.'' He mumbled quietly, green eyes looking around once more. _'Did he do all this?'_

''Da-Phantom.''

Green head teen looked up once more. ''What?''

''My name. Phantom. Nice to meet you?'' He finished awkwardly, moving the staff to his left hand and back to his right hand.

_'At least I'm not the only one feeling like this.' _Younger thought to himself, trying to calm down his breathing. But he couldn't relax, not with him and his friend still in danger.

''Did...Did you do this? Are you a hero?''

Toxic green eyes blinked. ''A what now?''

''Hero... You are not a v-villain, a-are you?'' Midoriya asked fearfully. _'Please don't be a villain, please, please, please!'_

Flame haired teen looked frustrated, observing destroyed street in deep thoughts. As if he just noticed it. ''Ow…'' Understanding flashed on his face ''That's how it goes, huh. He did say it would be very different... but this...'' Phantom mumbled, but younger teen heard him just fine.

''Listen.'' Izuku began with slightly high voice. _'Calm down, maybe he will help you.'_

Floating teen returned his eyes on him, and Izuku suddenly felt as if other was assessing his very soul. He tried averting his gaze... but He couldn't move! He was stuck, looking unknown in the eyes. _'Did he freeze me too?!'_

A minute passed. ''I'm listening.'' Phantom said, awaiting further elaboration.

''Ah.'' He could speak! _'Was I too afraid or... No. Doesn't matter.' _''Please help Kacchan!'' He gave a deep bow with his request.

He moved towards him, floating beside him.

Now that he got a closer look, Izuku noticed that other was just a bit taller than him, and not Japanese. _'...American?'_

''Who is Ka-What the hell is that!?'' Phantom finally saw sewage villain with blond teen inside it, looking at it with repulsion. ''That's... disgusting. What is this thing?''

''It's the villain.'' Izuku explained. ''He wants to take over Kacchan's body; Please help him.'' He bowed once more before wiping his tears away.

''The blond one?'' Flaming haired teen asked, guessing.

''Yes.''

''...I see.'' He muttered while landing. ''I think I'll be able to help.''

''Thank you, sir!... I mean Phantom...'' Green haired teen smiled brightly. _'He's not a villain, he'll help Kacchan!' _

''Yes, but-'' The staff he was holding suddenly disappeared in a green light. ''Damn it, impatient bastards!'' Phantom growled to himself. He then turned to Midoriya with a sharp look in his eyes.... Eyes that were green just a second ago.

Younger gulped when toxic red eyes suddenly pinned him where he stood. ''I'll help this Kacha guy.''

''Kacchan.'' Green haired teen corrected weakly.

Other continued without acknowledging that. ''I want something from _you_ in return.''

Green haired teen froze, disappointment mustering in his heart. _'He has such power, and uses it for-' _ He laughed mirthlessly. _'But what right do I have to do be disappointed, Me, a Deku; Quirkless trash like me who can never be a hero. Kacchan was right.' _He shook his head, suddenly exhausted, adrenaline which brought him so far wearing off. _'But if I don't agree to whatever he wants... Kacchan will...'_

''I agree.'' He said with broken voice, eyes downcast.

''...You don't even know what I want.'' Phantom stated with a frown.

Deku looked up, only to meet empathetic red eyes. A striking contrast to coldness that was in them just a minute ago.

''Doesn't matter. As long as whatever you want from me won't hurt others, I- I'm okay with it.'' Izuku held away tears that were threatening to come out once more. _'I'm useless anyway.'_

Phantom looked sorry for a second, but it was gone as fast as it came. He extended his right hand towards Midoriya as it caught green fire. ''Let's shake on it.'' He said softly.

Green haired teen looked hesitant.

''Don't worry, flames won't harm you. Trust me.'' He assured.

Japanese teen stared at sickly green flames for a second. Normally he would be ecstatic to analyze it, his mind would supply questions like: How is he doing all this? What is his quirk? But there was no point, even All might said he would never be a hero. His own mother, Bakugou, All Might, teachers, classmates... They all said it was not to be, so it didn't matter, not anymore. What mattered was that he would save his friend!

He closed his eyes and took flame covered hand in his own. It didn't hurt as he expected. In fact, it didn't hurt at all.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was once again met with toxic green ones. Phantom looked apologetic. ''For what it's worth, I am sorry.''

That was all the warning Midoriya received before his mind went blank.

General POV.

Civilians and heroes were looking in villain's direction. All Might himself was among them. He saw young Midoriya ran in to save his friend, despite danger to his own life. Elder hero's heart beat with admiration. He was wrong, -Hand's clenched into fists- so very, very wrong, the kid definitely was a hero material! He forced his body to transform with pure determination, not paying attention to crippling pain it caused for him. _'I will save him, and tell him that I was wrong. You are a true hero, kid!'_

He was finally in a fighting form, but before he could even move a muscle, bright green light from villain’s location blinded him and everyone else. _'NO! Did the villain have explosives?'_

Number one hero sprung to action the moment light disappeared. He was there in a second.

''All Might, what is that?'' Kamui Woods asked as he and other heroes caught up with him.

They all stared at greenish block of ice which had frozen the sludge villain, but Katsuki Bakugou and green haired teen were nowhere to be found.


	2. 2

He heard the sound of door opening. ''Izuku, dinner is ready!''

''...It's alright, mum; I'm not hungry.'' Deku mumbled, being half asleep.

''You sure? I don't like you skipping your meals like that, young man.''

He shifted in his bed. ''Uh-huh.''

A sigh was heard before door closed.

Minute passed. ''Would you wake up already!''

Izuku jumped out of his bed when he heard unknown voice speak, landing face down on the floor. He quickly -but not gracefully- stood up, looking around his room in confusion. ''What?! Where? Who?! Whaa?''

''I'm here.'' Voice from above said.

Izuku slowly looked up above him and found familiar teen staring down on him once more. ''You are the guy from-''

''Izuku, who are you talking to?'' Worried voice asked from the open door.

Said boy swiftly turned around to look at his mother. ''Mum, when did you-This is- I mean, he is-''

''Calm down already!'' White haired teen hissed after landing behind him. ''She can't see or hear me; Only you can.''

Green haired teen paused, letting that piece of information sink in.

''Izuku... Baby, is something wrong?'' Worried eyes stared at him with genuine care. ''You know you can talk to me about everything, right?''

''Yes... mum. I-'' He tried to explain.

''Don't tell her about me.'' White haired boy warned. ''You'll make her worry more- Just tell her you had a bad dream.''

Deku fell silent at that. It was true, he didn't want her to worry... But to lie to her as unknown intruder was in their home... Which only he could see and hear! _'Have I gone mad?' _

Suddenly his mouth and face moved on their own. He gave a nonconsensual smile. ''I just had a bad dream, don't worry about me.''

_'WHAT!? My body, it won't obey me!' _Panicked teen shouted in his mind, desperately trying to move his body.

She looked like she didn't fully believe him. ''...Okay.''

Deku's face just kept on smiling, body unmoving, despite his best efforts.

''Izuku, you've been acting weird yesterday. Is it about villain's attack on Bakugo?'' Her eyes softened even more. ''He is alright. I'm going to the hospital to see him right now; Nurse that was suppose to take the night shift fell ill.''

''Okay.'' Deku's body said, nodding.

_'Please stop this!'_ Said teen begged.

She left and closed the door, but not before casting another worried look at her son. Not a second later, Izuku regained the control of his body. He was about to shout, but before he could do that, angry green eyes appeared in front of his own.

''Shout, and you'll be putting her in danger.'' Cold voice warned.

Voice died down in his throat. _'He is.... He's threatening mum!'_

''What!? No, I'm not saying I will hurt her!'' Other teen suddenly shouted, as if horrified by his thought.

''You won't?'' Green haired teen whispered. ''Promise?''

''Promise.'' Other agreed almost instantly, with conviction.

Izuku believed him, for some reason. He couldn't explain why, but he could feel other was telling the truth. ''Okay. I-I believe you.''

''Good.'' Other nodded, satisfied. ''Now sit down, we have a lot to talk about.''

Izuku hesitantly agreed, making himself comfortable on the bed. He looked at Phantom more carefully, and noticed some changes; His hair was not made out of fire anymore, and faint glow was no longer present.

''Don't interrupt.'' White haired teen warned as he floated in the air with his legs crossed. ''I did what we agreed on, the blond is in the hospital and safe.''

He paused and waited for Izuku to confirm that he was listening. Which green haired teen did by nodding. _'Kaachan is safe, thank god.'_

''Just as we agreed.'' Phantom reminded with a smile. Then it turned into a frown. ''We need to make another deal and set up conditions.''

''...What?'' Izuku almost shouted.

Phantom sighed, shaking his head. ''Told you not to interrupt.''

''Sorry...'' Izuku mumbled.

Other teen gave him a long look. ''I guess it would be fair to answer your questions first.''

''What are you?'' Was Deku's immediate question.

Phantom fell silent at that, staring into space above green haired teen's head. Suddenly his eyes changed color to red for a second. ''You can think of me as the devil.''

Deku stared at him with open mouth. _'How do you respond to that?!'_

White haired teen chuckled. ''I have no idea.''

''...''

Izuku's eyes went wide in horror. ''How did you-Did you just read my mind?!''

''Nope. You are just thinking too loud.'' Other teen said matter-of-factly. ''I can -_will_\- teach you how think silently.''

Izuku stared at him dumbly; Deku.exe stopped working.

Phantom, after seeing that, cleared his throat and started explaining. ''We made a deal, it includes me making myself comfortable in your body and-'' He stopped at Deku's horrified face. ''Not like that, you pervert!'' He immediately shouted at speedy -Disturbing- thoughts in Izuku's mind.

Green haired teen blinked before blushing in embarrassment. ''...Sorry.''

Phantom decided to continue as if nothing happened. ''The point is, now we are bound to each other. The me you see right now is a projection of my mind that is coming out of your body. For this reason, only you can see me.''

Deku tried to keep up. ''So the real you is now...''

''Inside you.'' Phantom finished.

''I-is that how you-'' Izuku struggled to choose the right question. His mind was working overtime. ''Is that how you controlled me?''

Floating teen's face morphed into disgusted one. ''I'm sorry.''

Deku could feel that he was... now it made sense! _'I can feel his emotions!'_

Phantom groaned. ''Kid, you are too loud.''

''But who are you?''

Phantom shrugged. ''Told you, think of me as the devil; Something out of this world. We made a deal, and now I exist inside you.'' He suddenly looked serious. ''We need to set fair ground rules in form of another deal.''

''What ground rules, don't you already have what you wanted?'' Izuku asked. _'You control me right now.'_

''What? No!'' Teen shook his head. ''I don't _control _you_, _I just have permission to live within you; You are my host.''

''Host?'' _'Did he do it for survival?'_

''Yes... the host, think of me as your roommate for life. And no, it was not for my survival.''

Deku opened his mouth to ask, but Phantom cut him off before he could. ''I'm not telling you why.'' He said with finality, daring Deku to disagree.

Sensing danger, Izuku opted to not push it, years of being bullied by Bakugo had taught him that much. ''So what is it that you want?''

Phantom floated closer to him, arms and legs crossed in mid air. ''It's not about what _I_ want... Name your price.''

Deku gave a very intelligent response of: ''Huh?''

''Your price. What do you want in return for conditions I'm offering, and if you have additional conditions of your own.''

Green haired teen titled his head to the right. ''What do I want?''

American nodded. ''Yes, name your desire and I shall make it true.''

_'Clockwork's beard, I sound like Desiree.'_ A thought that was not his own echoed in Deku's mind. _'Is that... how he hears my thoughts?'_

''Shit,'' Other teen cursed. ''You heard that, huh. Doesn't matter, tell me what you want.'' He urged.

Izuku looked around his room, specifically at posters of All Might. A faint hope entered his heart, and he did his best to try and kill it. He did not want to be disappointed again. _'But what if...'_

Phantom silently listened to Deku's inner conflict and fears. _'He thinks so loud... So many_ _fears of being hurt; He doesn't want his hopes crushed... again?' _White haired teen frowned and thought back to everything he learned about the new world. For 28 hours, he had right to use Deku's body. 12 of it he used for research. He learned basics about the world, like quirks and heroes and villains. _'Of all the worlds he could have sent me to.'_ Phantom then took note of how human's forest green eyes lingered on posters of All Might; World's number one hero.

After that, it was easy to put 2 and 2 together. ''You want a... quirk to be a hero?''

Deku froze, his heart beating like a drum. ''C-can you?''

''I can't give you a quirk.'' Phantom stated. He could feel misery and disappointment coming out of Izuku. The way his head fell to hide tears... It softened white haired teen's core. _'I am going to regret this... but...'_

''But... if it's power you need,'' He continued carefully, studying Deku's green eyes that were half-hidden by messy hair. ''I can give you one or two. My powers are not a quirk, but you can pass it off as one.''

''Really?'' Midoriya asked with fearful hope in his voice; Too apprehensive to believe it immediately. ''Can you really...''

''Yes.''

Whirlpool of emotions suddenly slammed into floating creature, making him disoriented and intoxicated for a second; It had been too long since last time he felt that much. Even if said emotions were not his own.

_'He is a mess.'_ Phantom thought as he regained coherency. ''You know what, the deal can wait, why don't you relax, take your time, and think about what I offered... I think you need it.''

Izuku nodded, already way ahead on that in his thoughts.

''Call if you need me.'' American said before disappearing.

Deku laid on his bed, too deep in his own thoughts to notice that he was still wearing school uniform from yesterday. Broccoli head teen was thinking about everything, Phantom, the fact that he shared body with self proclaimed devil, the deal... possibility to have the chance at being a hero if he agreed. It was hard to even think it, after all, no one believed he could, not one person... From his mother to All Might. ''Phantom.''

_''Yes?'' _Teen's voice asked in his head. A bit disturbing, but he had more important things to think about.

''Do you-'' He took a deep breath and spoke with swiftness. ''DoyouthinkIcanbecomeahero!?''

Silence in his mind was deafening, and desolating. It made Deku question his worth even more.

_''...Why ask me?''_

Deku paused, looking at the ceiling of his room, as if answer would be written there. ''You... I mean.'' Izuku sighed and gathered his thoughts. ''My body ...and my mind are open to you...'' He skipped over how disturbing it was, but nonetheless, he didn't regret it, not when it saved Kaachan's life. ''Right now, you know me better than anyone... Right?''

Thoughtful 'hmm' resonated in his mind.

''So...'' He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection. ''From everything you know of me, do you think I can become a hero?!''

Phantom fell silent for a second. Deku could feel something being hidden from him. _'He can hide his emotions...'_

_''...Before I answer that, tell me, what kind of hero do you want to be? Do you want money and fame? Or are your reasons just purely altruistic? Mix of both maybe?'' _

Izuku's eyes snapped open, for the first time in a while his voice was full of sturdy conviction. ''I want to save people... Money and fame are not something I am after.'' He took a deep breath and continued, unknowingly baring his memories for other teen to see. ''A hero that will save everyone, who's smile and very presence will give people hope and safety; One who will face any danger and not give up. Ever.''

_''Is that what you want to be?'' _

''Yes.'' Deku replied without missing a beat.

_''I see.'' _Evaluating voice said._ ''Considering all that I know about you, I can say with absolute certainty... You can become the hero; Let no one tell you otherwise.'' _

Iziku's mind became thoughtless for a moment.

_''...You okay?'' _Phantom asked, concerned by silence in Deku's head. He searched deeper into teen's mind, only to be hit with unknown emotion of terrible power. This one was even stronger than previous one.

''Thank you.'' Small voice whispered.

It startled Phantom long enough for his own emotions to become perceptible; Honesty and admiration. Izuku felt them from him.

''Thank you!'' He repeated more loudly, letting tears fall on his freckled cheeks. ''You are the first person to say that to me: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' Teen sobbed.

That was when teen in Izuku's body realized ...the emotion he couldn't identify was happiness. _'I- I almost forgot what it felt like.'_

Green haired teen continued to cry in his bed, his heart beating fast enough to hurt. Little did he know that his emotions caused drowsiness for Phantom, not much unlike of intoxication. Not soon after, Izuku himself felt wave of sleepiness.

\---

In the ghost zone, Master of time watched one sleeping form of two teens from his tower. He smiled to himself. ''I have chosen well.'' Said smile twisted itself into a frown as he watched the future. ''Now, what to do about you?'' A thought crossed in Clockwork's mind, which soon turned into determination. ''I can't let such horrible parody of a human ruin Daniel's progress.''

''What about Phantom himself.'' Observant behind him asked. ''Would you let him ruin his own progress?''

Time Master turned around to glare at one eyed bureaucrat. ''That's for him to decide.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is for fun.


	3. Of dreams and dangers within

Izuku felt like he was underwater. No sound, just weird sensation of pressure on his body. He looked around. ''Where am I?'' Green haired teen was surrounded by endless darkness.

**''This can not continue, Clockwork!''** Echoing voice screeched. **''He is danger to all life and unlife.'' **

Darkness cleared to reveal a massive green room of circular design and gothic architecture, lit with green fire that was produced by torches. But that was not the most eye catching thing, in front of him, near center stood 4 weirdest creatures teen had ever seen.

3 of them were identical, they wore fancy white outfits with black high-collared capes, and they all had gigantic eyeballs instead of faces! ''What the hell?!'' Izuku blurted out. 4th one had his back turned, making Deku unable to asses his appearance, only thing he could see was a purple clock floating in the air... He looked down; They were all floating as if gravity was a mere suggestion to them! They didn't even have legs.

Those creatures were not humans with quirks, they were something different, Izuku realized that and tried to move away from them, but his body refused to obey. **''We can not keep him here, send him away to a place he will never return from.'' **One of the caped creatures ordered. **''We have not seen any improvement from him; His heart grows colder every second.'' **Other one agreed.

**''He absorbed ** _ **him** _ **! Why did you expect anything different, Clockwork?''**

**''He still has his humanity.'' **Clockwork stated; Izuku assumed purple cloaked one to be Clockwork.

**''He barely has half of it!''** The one in the middle deadpanned. **''And it has gone cold long ago-The moment they die-''**

**''Be careful with your words.'' **Clockwork warned, dangerous edge creeping into his calm voice. Deku shivered despite it not being aimed at him. **''He is right here, he doesn't need to remember experience to which we are all guilty of.'' **

3 sets of gigantic eyes glanced at Deku, making teen tense up. Then they glared at Clockwork. **''All? It was you who decided to not eliminate him when we asked you to!''**

Broccoli head teen went stiff.

**''Without your request, I wouldn't have tried to interfere at all, and **_**he**_** would not come to be.'' **Clockwork threw his hands up, pointing around him. **''Observants are as guilty of this paradox as I am.'' **

Dangerous silence fell in the grand room as creatures in front of Deku faced off in battle of wills. Aspiring hero desperately tried to move, he even shouted, but no one paid any attention to him. It was as if he was invisible!

**''Old friend,''** Observant in the middle started with gentler voice. **''you said it yourself, young Phantom's ****core**** grows darker each day, and so does his power.'' **Eyeball glared in Deku's direction. **''He is already stronger than that monster could ever be, and he consumed him like it was nothing!''**

3 eyeballs looked at Clockwork beggingly. **''We made one mistake already, let's not make another out of guilt.'' **

Being known as Clockwork fell silent for a moment. **''I am not killing him.'' **He stated firmly.

3 shared a wary look before answering. **''We are not asking you to... Memento Mori.''**

Stunned silence fell in the room before Clockwork thew his head up and laughed, loud. The creepiest thing was that there was not even a trace of humor in his voice. It continued for 2 minutes before he finally stopped, observing serious looks in Observants's eyes.

**''We are not jesting.'' **They stated firmly.

**''I know... Then again, I know everything.'' **Purple cloakedbeing shrugged.

**''Seeing and comprehending are two different things... Do not confuse your superior ability to see for knowledge.'' **The one on the right reminded, eyeing Clockwork disapprovingly. 

**''It's a taboo.'' **Clockwork reminded. **''And for your fears of his growing strength, you are giving him such a forbidden ability.'' **

3 exchanged looks once more. **''You -**_**We**_**\- will observe him and decide when to take it away from him... You already know what we are proposing, don't you?''**

**''I knew about it the moment you stepped in this empty room with Daniel and I.''**

Izuku looked toward Clockwork with confused expression on his face. ''Who's Daniel?'' He turned -''I can move?!''- around to find familiar crimson eyes staring at him with coldness. ''P-Phantom!?'' Younger shrieked in surprise. Teen looked same when Deku first saw him, right down to flaming hair. ''Who are they?''

**''Then why make us go thru all this?''** One of 3 asked in confusion.

**''Because I needed Izuku Midoriya to have at least rudimentary understanding of the events.''**

At the mention of his name, green haired teen turned back towards a voice from the distance, only to find its originator already face to face with him. He froze once more, unable to move. Fully red eyes stared at him unblinkingly. Skin pale and blue, accompanied by scar across his right eye and clock-like mechanism embedded in his chest.

Izuku wanted to run back to Phantom and hide.

Clockwork smiled kindly at him. It did absolutely nothing to make teen relax. **''I will not harm you, young one; After all, you are Daniel's innocent host.''**

Deku found himself able to move again, he immediately dashed towards one safe place he could think of in unknown territory: Phantom. But, to Izuku's dismay, he was no longer there.

**''We are in a memory, Daniel's memory to be precise. You only know him as Phantom.''** Clockwork continued as if teen was not about to have a panic attack.

''His name is Daniel?'' Izuku asked after taking a deep breath. ''Who are you?''

**''Clockwork; I am -**_**Was**_**\- Daniel's mentor, and he preferred Danny over Daniel.'' **Smile fell for a second before going up in full force. **''I brought you here for a reason, we must be swift.''**

A green scroll appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air. **''I want to make a deal with you.''**

''You too!?'' Young teen asked, dejected. ''I'm not sure Phantom will like another roommate....''_'And neither would I...'_

**''This one is different, I offer you to get rid of Phantom.'' **

Deku's eyes went wide. ''What?''

**''I was too lenient with him; We sent him to your world in hopes that he would change for better, but the moment he arrived, he forced you into being his plaything.'' **Clockwork said calmly. **''Observants were right, he is a monster that needs to be destroyed.''**

Izuku stared at him with distrust and disbelief. Clockwork took note of that. **''You will of course be rewarded for your help in bringing this villain to justice.'' **Red eyed creature added. **''I know you want to be a hero, and I can make it into reality. Phantom just lied to you to get what he wants, free yourself from him.''**

As he talked, strange visions started flashing thru Deku's mind. He saw himself as a hero that he always dreamed of being. His adult self, tall, powerful, dressed in hero costume similar to All Might, showered with adoration and respect from everyone. They were all safe... Because _**he**_was there!

It felt all too real for green headed teen, as if he was experiencing the actual future. Deku could not look away from it.

**''It could be yours.'' **Enchanting voice reminded. **''Just let me kill Phantom, and I shall make you into greatest hero that ever was ...or will be.''**

At that, Deku blinked away distracting visions, choosing instead to glare daggers at Clockwork. ''You are wrong.'' He stated. ''He never tricked me. Phantom was very sorry for even controlling me, disgust he felt at himself was real, I felt it!''

**''And that is how he gets you; That's how he gets everyone!'' **Clockwork exclaimed. **''You have no idea how many he has killed, or will kill if I won't stop him; Be a hero, help me!'' **Red eyed creature finished with spiteful anger. Then his eyes softened, as did his voice. **''He only saved your friend because deal compelled him to, our kind can't break Memento Mori. Daniel... No-**_**Phantom**_** is a cold hearted monster who tricks innocent humans like you into his twisted games: Let me save you!''**

''I don't believe you!'' Deku shouted at him with a glare to match. ''Even now I feel him,''

Clockwork's eyes went wide before frown settled on his face.

''not one emotion of his seeks to hurt me!''

**''I see now.'' **Clockwork stated with thoughtful look. **''He already corrupted your heart.''**

''What!?'' Izuku exclaimed in shock, taking a step back.

**''Shut your mouth, you villain!''**

Green haired teen flinched at that, or he would have if he could move, and he would also be irritated if he was not so afraid. Clockwork in front of him had a nasty looking scythe in his hands, red eyes were burning with anger and danger, and even shadows around him acted as if they were alive.

Poor teen could not even tremble in fear as sharp tool came dangerously close to his neck.

**''It's him or you, choose.''** Glaring red eyes that shone from shadow cowered figure spoke, voice echoing in teen's head.

In a moment of pure helplessness, Izuku did something very Bakugo like. ''Go fuck yourself!'' He regretted it immediately, knowing full well that he would die.

But he did not. Because familiar voice echoed in shadow cowered room. ''What the hell are you doing here, Nocturn?''

A strong arm was thrown around the surprised teen. ''P-Phantom?'' He could move again! Relief spread thru previously terrified kid. Phantom being there brought feeling of safety and assurance for him... Similar to how civilians felt when All Might was there.

''Don't worry, you are safe now.'' White haired teen squeezed Deku's shoulder. ''Because I am here.'' He saw teen grin, no doubt knowing/teasing Deku about his thoughts.

Izuku crossed his arms, snorting. ''All Might says it better.''

Other teen chuckled before grim feeling of foreboding settled in the air. White haired teen stared at shadow covered figure. ''So... What brings you here.'' He began with disturbingly cheery voice. ''You gave my host quite a scare.'' Izuku saw Phantom's eyes change color to toxic red. He couldn't help but to shiver, despite knowing that it was not in any way directed at him.

**''How did you know it was me?'' **Red eyed shadow asked.

''Scar, Clockwork has it on the left, you have it on the right.'' Phantom snapped his fingers and world around them changed into pure, beautiful, sunlit field with white bunnies, blue butterflies and rainbow in the sky. ''And how many dream ghosts do you think I know-What the hell?!'' He looked around, eyes changing to green. ''Really Deku?'' Phantom moved away from him to give freckled teen a weird look. ''This is best nightmare your mind can come up with for this intruder?!''

''S-Sorry...'' Said teen mumbled weakly.

Phantom sighed ''No-Don't apologise, I'm not mad or anything... Not at you at least; Just surprised, that's all.''

Deku himself looked around, field was wast and beautiful, something out of a fairy tail. ''Is this nightmare from my head... for him?''

Phantom nodded, observing Izuku with worry.

''...C-Can I make it more intimidating for him?''

White haired teen raised an eyebrow. ''Gonna bring puppies as well? Puppies and bunnies, that will scare the dream demon wanna be over there for life!''

Izuku blushed. ''I just- No. I...You-''

Phantom patted him on the head. ''It's okay, I just assumed your mind would provide ammo on its own, I was wrong.''

_'You are too pure.'_

Was that a compliment? Deku had no idea. He didn't even fully know what was happening. ''Thank you?''

White haired teen smiled, flashing white teeth to full glory.

Nocturn saw the opportunity he needed, and without hesitation opened a scroll that was floating in the air, it disappeared in green fire. Not a moment later, horrible headache struck two teens, making them stumble.

''What the fuck!?'' Phantom cursed as he turned to dream ghost. ''What did you- ......How did you do this?'' Green eyes turned red once more. ''How are you even here? Observants said there was no way back after passing...'' He looked at pitch-black shadow up and down with a frown. ''...You are not fully here, are you?''

**''No.''**

''Then speak fast before I devour you!''

Dream ghost shivered and started speaking. **''Clockwork put me up to this, I swear!'' **

Phantom's glare was downright murderous. ''What the fuck does he want now?''

**''How should I know?! He gave me very specific instructions and ordered me to follow them without questions.''** Nocturnexplained, shifting uncomfortably. **''Denying Time Master is not an option.'' **

''Time Master?'' Izuku questioned.

''Meddling old fart.'' Phantom corrected without taking his eyes off the dream ghost. ''That doesn't explain how you are here, bothering _my_ host!''

**''Dreams don't have limitations of time and space.''**

''That tells me nothing.'' Phantom stated and took a step towards older ghost. ''Don't think I will let you go after shit you pulled, Clockwork's schemes be damned.''

**''Wait!'' **Shadow grew 7 foot tall and threw its hands up in surrender. **''I have information that will save your host.''**

''What?!'' Izuku shouted in horror. ''What do you mean by that?''

Phantom froze for a moment, and everything around them followed suit. Then all hell broke loose, blue sky was suddenly marred by menacing black clouds. Green grass under their feet withered and died, strong wind started taking apart trees as it rained lighting instead of water drops. All the damage stayed away from them though, for now.

White haired boy snarled, much like carnivore that was about to sink its teeth into prey. **''TaLkNoW!''**

**''It's happening as we speak, whoever it is, he was stalking your host for a long time, and tonight is the night he strikes...'' **Ghost of sleep let his hands fall.** ''He is using some kind of unusual toxin to keep you two tranquillized.'' **

''And why didn't Clockwork see it fit to inform me of that while I was with him?'' Phantom asked, his green eyes dull and glass-like, as if he was observing something invisible.

**''You know full well how limited he is in this world, ** **it’s too far away, even for his sight****.'' **

Phantom said nothing, but Izuku behind him did. ''A-are you saying that some v-villain is about to... A-attack me?''

**''Yes, young one.''** Ghost replied.

''Not anymore.'' Phantom countered/declared, eyes returning to red. ''I took care of it.''

Teen disappeared only to reappear behind green haired host of his. He wrapped his arms around smaller teen and stayed like that.

Izuku knew why he was like that, he could feel it. The anger that was radiating from Phantom almost made him flinch at contact; Other teen was doing it to calm himself down, so Deku didn't resist, It felt wrong to deny him this.

Unfortunately, dream ghost chose that moment to remind Phantom of his existence.** ''Please, let me go now.'' **

Older ghost was immediately captured by green ice, it covered him all the way up to his neck. **''I helped you save your host, that has to count for something, please!'' **Nocturn begged desperately, trying to get out of his cold prison with what little strength he could muster.

''It does...'' Phantom murmured, still holding onto Deku.

_'Banish him.'_

''H-how?''

_'It's your-**our** dream, not his. You have all the power here. I would do it on my own... But I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back from r_ _i_ _p_ _ping him to pieces, too.'_

As weird as their communication was, Izuku had to agree. He focused on creature in ice, its red eyes begging him to hurry up. _'...How do I __**banish him**__?'_

And just like that, dream ghost disappeared. ''Good job,'' Phantom said as he finally let go of him. ''sorry about this.''

''What about... The villain?'' Freckled teen asked, tensing even more. _'Was he really about to...'_

''Yes.'' Phantom growled. ''I stopped him. Just... wait until I get all the toxins out of your body...'' With that, he disappeared, leaving nervous teen alone.

''...I have so many questions.'' Deku said to himself, observing devastated landscape.

\------

Izuku's eyes opened wide, but his thoughts were fuzzy. He was sitting in the dining room, and there were 4 cops with him. All of them had their eyes on broccoli head teen. ''Huh?''

''Izuku Midoriya?'' Member of the police force closest to him asked.

''Y-yes!''

_'Phantom, what is happening!?'_

''Is it really you this time?'' A tall man with short, black hair and black eyes asked, suspicious.

''...W-who e-else can I be?'' He said, avoiding eye contact. _'Danny, please answer me, I can feel that you are here!'_

''Young man,'' Oldest cop began, coming closer to him. ''we are aware of your quirk.''

At Izuku's confused face, he only sighed. ''He spoke to us when we got here.''

''...Oh...'' Understanding flashed on teen's face. ''OH!'' _'They know about Phantom!'_

''Do you have any recollection of what happened here?'' One with short hair questioned.

''N-no...'' Deku shook his head in negative.

Cops exchanged looks, and short haired one nodded. ''I see.'' Oldest one continued. ''When did you develop that quirk?''

_'Beware of man who can see thru lies.'_

Izuku fell silent, observing cops before his memory clicked in. ''You are True Man!'' He exclaimed with pure fanboyism. ''Can I have your autograph!?''

Members of police force were a bit taken back by the sudden request. ''Sure....'' True man said. ''Right after you answer our questions.''

_'Say the truth, but don't mention our powers as a quirk, let their minds come to wrong conclusions on their own. Keep me secret. Keep me... hidden.'_

_'Why don't you just talk to me?'_ Deku shouted in his mind, but no answer came, Phantom's very presence seemed concealed... But never absent. _'...Dormant?'_

Police force took note that he was distracted by something.

''Are you talking with Phantom?'' True man inquired with narrowed eyes. ''He said he would be resting after forcing toxins out of your body.'' He pointed at medium sized jar on the table, it was full of unknown/colorless liquid of some kind.

_'They know!'_ Deku shouted in his mind, forcing down wave of dread. He needed time to think!

_'Distract them.'_

''Why are you here?'' He said first thing that came to mind.

Uncomfortable looks flashed thru their faces, making them pause, and by doing that they gave Deku enough time to think.

It did not last long, oldest of them coughed and gave other officers a scolding look. ''Pro hero received anonymous tip that villain known as Asmodeus would strike on this address.''

''A-Asmodeus?''

''He is not publicly known villain, but we've been searching for him for 2 years; No one knew who he really was, no victim was left alive... until now.''

''Back to the matter at hand.'' True Man stressed. ''When did you get your quirk?''

Izuku took his time with that, taking into account True Man's quirk. ''...Phantom appeared less than 2 days ago.''

''During the sludge villain attack?''

''Yes.'' _'How much did you tell them?'_

''Is how he described himself accurate?'' One of the officers in the background asked, the bald one... with lizard eyes.

Greenette gave a confused look. ''I don't know how he described himself to you.''

''He said he was a sentient quirk of some kind.'' True Man informed with thoughtful look on his face.

''Most I have seen in my line of work are semi-sentient.'' Older detective commented. ''Or individuals with multiple personality disorder... It affects their quirks in catastrophic ways.''

''I don't have multiple personality disorder!'' Freckled teen said hurriedly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Everyone looked at True Man for conformation. Izuku had to hold himself from scoffing. _'Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated? What are they hiding from me?'_

Short haired police officer confirmed it to be true with a nod.

''Is what Phantom said about ...your ability true?'' Older officer continued, looking uncomfortable. ''Can your quirk really... create quirks?''

''HUH?!''

Everyone in the room was looking at him, as if Izuku needed more pressure. ''I don't know!'' _'Something is very wrong!'_

True Man sighed. ''I see. It checks out; We'll be writing this one as self defence... As soon as lab results confirm our theory regarding the villain. Be sure to register your quirk as soon as possible.'' He stood up and turned to officers behind him. ''Have you taken all the evidence? We need to identify him as soon as possible.''

''Yes, sir!'' They replied at the same time.

Satisfied, he turned to Deku. ''We have already contacted your-''

''MY BABY!!!'' Midoriya Inko wailed as she entered the room, panting and looking like she just ran a marathon. She saw her son and immediately moved towards him, wrapping her arms around the teen. ''Thank god you are alright!''

''Mum!'' Freckled teen whined in a bear hug. ''I'm alright, really.''

She let go of him and took a step back, looking at her son with concern. ''I was so worried.... when they told me villain attacked you..I-'' Her voice cracked as hot tears made way down her cheeks.

Izuku stood up and hugged his crying mother. ''It's okay, I'm alright; Mum, please don't cry.''

''Thank god for that.'' Concerned parent mumbled to herself. She then broke the hug and turned to police, expression on her face full of anger. ''Where is that scumbag?''

Izuku almost choked on the air, he never once heard his mother use such language.... Until now.

An awkward chuckle came from youngest officer who remained -mostly- silent during Deku's questioning. ''You could say he is at several places at once, on the floor, walls, ceiling...''

''Yagami!'' Scolding voice from eldest officer stopped the brown haired cop.

Silver eyes of said officer went wide. ''Sorry, Mr. Kyūhō.'' He added graceful bow to apology.

Eldest only sighed and turned towards two greenettes. ''If we could talk privately, Ms Midoriya...''

Before confused woman could say anything, Izuku saw his chance and took it. ''I-I need to got to bathroom!'' He announced. A bit rude of him to interrupt adults like that, but he needed to have a word with Phantom. He knew he was missing something, fog on his thoughts was too solid for it to be natural, as if it was making him avoid certain thoughts; Phantom was hiding something from him!

Bald guy with lizard eyes followed him, staying two steps behind as they made their way to bathroom. On the way, Izuku paused near his room; Teen's thoughts became more clouded than before.

_'Stay away!'_

Green haired teen didn't listen and opened the door.

''WAIT!'' Bald officer moved to stop him, but he was far too late.

Door was open, and horror it hid became known; Blood and remains of flesh were everywhere. White walls of his room were painted with red, metallic smell of blood rained supreme on his senses. Suddenly, he could think clearly!

Things his mind refused to think before... came down like avalanche. The fact that he was attacked by some creepy villain again, this time in his own house, while asleep! Or that someone invaded his dreams to warn him about it. His eyes lingered on remains of what seemed like limbs on his bed, they looked as if someone tore them off the body. Then he saw crushed skull on the floor near his computer, the eyes were out of their sockets and smashed not far away.

He didn't know what compelled him to look up at ceiling of his room, but when he did, he could feel his stomach turn at the sight; Internal organs were nailed to ceiling with what was unmistakably human ribs.

Izuku did not wait or hear officer's shouts, instead, teen ran straight into bathroom and closed the door. Fortunately, lights were on. Teen collapsed against the door as horrible feeling made itself thru his stomach; He felt as if he was about to throw up!

_'Breath!'_

Teen realized that he was holding his breath for too long and stopped it. After breathing in healthy amount of sweet oxygen, he shouted out. ''Phantom, came out, now!''

He made way towards the mirror, and looked at himself, but his reflection was not what he was searching for. Tapping at the space in his head where Phantom was suppose to be, he decreed: ''Speak to me!''

For a moment, nothing happened, then he saw his own eyes glow in familiar toxic shade of green.

White haired teen materialized behind him without word or sound. Izuku observed his face without turning around, he avoided direct eye contact… for now.

''...It seems I can be seen thru mirrors.'' Phantom commented, making eye contact with Izuku thru reflection. ''We have to be careful about that.''

Green haired teen stayed silent, only staring.

Unnerved by said silent stare, Phantom scowled. ''If it's about all the blood in your room... I can clean it?''

''Show me.'' Deku demanded.

Phantom looked as if he was asked to take off his clothes. ''...What?''

''Show me what transpired.''

White haired teen looked as if he was about to refuse, but jolt of something made him shut his mouth. A burning sensation on their right arms made itself known. Not a moment later, Deku's world turned white.

_\---_

_''That's right little boy, sleep tight; Doctor will take a good care of you.'' Low voice said, disturbingly close to his ear. Phantom felt something wrapping around Deku's hands and legs. They were warm and flesh like, but it didn't feel like a human flesh, too lubricious for it. _

_Toxic green eyes flew wide open, _ _w_ _hat Phantom saw stunned him. There were tentacles on Deku's body, who he was pretty sure fell asleep with his clothes on. Which made realization of what the creep was doing to his host even more terrifying and enraging. With Izuku's body stripped down to All Might themed underwear, and strange liquid all over his skin, Phantom phased out of bindings that held them and flew away from the bed. _

_''HOW?! You are suppose to be quirkless!'' Mess of purple tentacles shouted, not that Phantom understood how, there was no visible mouth. _

_Phantom made himself tangible as far as away from the villain as possible, which was near the wall of Deku's room._

_Green haired teen's body was on fire! Phantom was pretty sure that the other boy had a high fever. Something unwelcome was moving in Izuku's body, _ _damaging him!_ _ Phantom felt his anger increase tenfold at that; Green haired teen's body was dosed with narcotics! Overdosed, to be precise. Were it not for Phantom, Izuku's body would be beyond saving.... The thought alone made his decision resolute. This man -This creature- would not be allowed to live. _

_''How are you even moving?! Quirk or not, drugs should have rendered you immobile.'' Voice said with breathless anger. _

_This repulsive trash had the gall to be angry at his host! _

_With Izuku's eyes red as blood, Phantom looked up at soon to be painfully murdered villain. Mass of purple tentacles was far more humanoid than he remembered from first observation. 6 Feet tall with several eyes where a head should be, varying in size and color. Limbs and rest of the body were a whole another package of oddness, with former being a mess of smaller tentacles... which were moving around like excited tails. It was hard to notice with villain's whole body being deep purple, but it didn't escape Phantom's attention that creature in front of him was sweating some sort of colorless liquid, the fact that it was not sweat was painfully obvious._

_''Doesn't matter!'' Suckered villain shouted with all of his eyes glaring at Izuku's body. ''I could have made it painless for you and enjoyable for me. But no, you had to have a quirk; Why couldn't you be like all the other quirkless children and let me have my way with you?!'' Smaller tentacles on his arms morphed into two big ones, extending in size and length. ''Your mother shall get it for lying to me about you being quirkless!'' With deprived shout, octopus like arms were shot towards Phantom/Deku, capturing him/__them_ _ in their oppressive hold._

_Little did villain know that it was him who got nabbed. Green electricity came flowing from Izuku's body, moving onto the villain thru contact. The pained shout of his was a music to Phantom. _

_Tentacles around him disintegrated into nothingness. Not wasting the momentum, bloodlusted teen moved. In less than a second, he had the intruder on the floor, showering him with rain of relentless punches. Phantom noticed that the body on the floor was now human, with skin being a human one, but he didn't give a single fuck about it. Self proclaimed Devil beat him until every inch of villain's body was as purple as his tentacle form used to be. _

_Phantom didn't know long he tortured him, but he did remember that dying fast was not an option for trying to defile his host. With controlled and less lethal zaps of electricity, much like automated external defibrillator, he kept pathetic villain's heart beating and mind conscious... long enough to inflict as much as pain possible._

_When his bloodlust was finally quelled a bit, he found himself in the room full of blood and scattered remains of the criminal. Phantom couldn't help but to revel in ecstasy; He protected his host. _

_He needed more! To crush, to decimate and exterminate!_

_Kill!_

_Kill!!_

_ **KILL!!** _

_''No!'' He denied the thoughts, dropping the grin off Deku's face. ''I won't... I don't want to!''_

_But his senses screamed otherwise. _

_Fearing that he might lose control and hurt the innocent, Phantom closed Izuku's eyes and went back to dream prison, not that he ever left. Only 75% of his consciousness was with him when he took care of the villain. Rest of it was with his host, just to keep an eye on him and protect him should need arise. That of course made self control harder. _

_Reuniting with rest of himself was liberating for his mind, and it helped against bloodlust of his nature, but it was not enough; Nowhere near enough. _

_''A-are you saying that some v-villain is about to... A-attack me?'' Izuku's tense voice broke the spell, teen sounded so scared. It helped to distract Phantom from his instincts. _

_''Not anymore.'' He all but proclaimed, trying to hide sadistic satisfaction. ''I took care of it.''_

_'Ripped him to pieces and only killed him once he was begging me to kill him...' How he wanted to say it out loud._

_Phantom teleported behind freckled host and wrapped his arms around him. American didn't want the teen to see him like this; Like a monster. _

_Affect was instantaneous, human emotions that his host was full of were like a warm sun to his cold core. White haired teen could feel them, so much better than everlasting glacial that he was used to; So much more calming than destruction his own instincts were earning for. _

_Of course like all good things, Phantom couldn't make it last. _

_ **''Please let me go now.'' ** _

_He almost forgot about other intruder, who was now captured by _ _his_ _ ice. He hugged the teen a bit tighter, trying to not seem too desperate for contact. His desire to destroy was still very much there, and what providence, so was Nocturn. _

_Other ghost must have sensed the danger because he immediately shouted something about him helping to save his host, and that it had to count for something. Phantom wasn't sure, he was not fully listening to him. _

_But the thought of him not knowing that something like that was happening to his host, it killed something inside Phantom; Pain in his core brought him to his senses. Nocturn had pulled their minds from drug induced sleep, making it possible for him to react in time. _

_''It does...'' He acknowledged to himself, burying his head in green hair. _

_He sent thoughts to Izuku to banish him, and the teen did it on a first try, without fully comprehending how! Genuine smile formed on Phantom's face, his host was more talented than he thought. _

_Phantom sighed mentally; Their minds and dreams were theirs and theirs alone, having someone else invade them like that was really daunting, especially for Phantom who already saw Izuku as his territory._

_But there was so much to do, he let go off the teen and gave him some space. ''Good job, sorry about this.'' With immediate_ _dangers to them gone, he noticed things he missed before, like how Izuku's mind was not fully there. Almost 39% of his host was unconscious.... It seemed Nocturn was not able to fully pull him out. Now he just wished to bring tentacled fuck back to life, just to kill him again, but this time with even more leisurely. _

_''What about... The villain?'' Deku asked, wanting to know if he was really attacked. _

_Phantom couldn't stop animalistic growl that escaped his mouth. ''Yes. I stopped him. Just... wait until I get all the poison out of your body.'' _

_And Deku's body was all but naked in the room full of blood; He had to take care of his host! _

\---

Disoriented by sudden memory dump, Izuku stumbled backward and lost his footing, but before he could fall, strong arms caught him in tight embrace.

He looked up to see concerned green eyes of Phantom, looking down on teen in his arms with concern. ''Be careful, demanding memories like that is dangerous.''

Izuku untangled other teen off himself and moved away from him, almost stumbling into bathroom sink in the process, distrust in his eyes were clear as a day.

''Did you have to do that?''

Phantom raised an eyebrow. ''Do what?''

''Torture him like that!'' Deku deadpanned, raising his voice. ''You... you enjoyed it so much, I- I felt it!'' Sick look on Deku's face became a horrified one. ''God, it felt so real... it's like I was...'' Tears formed in freckled teen's eyes. ''Why?''

Phantom had decency to look sorry, at least before his eyes flashed red. ''You shouldn't have ordered me to show you then!'' He spat. ''I did everything I could to keep you safe, both physically and psychologically, but did you let me do damage control? No!''

Toxic red then turned into toxic green, and look on his face followed suit, changing from enraged to defeated. ''What Nocturn told you about me, I don't know how much of it you remember, but most of it is true... I am a monster.'' American laughed without humor, before looking Deku in the eyes. ''I told you to think of me as the devil.''

Aspiring hero only stared at him with unreadable emotion, as if trying to comprehend him. Disliking that, Phantom tried to find if teen's thoughts and emotions would be more giving, but to his stupefaction, Izuku blocked him.

_'Does he even realize how?'_ Phantom thought, trying to hide his shock. ''Besides,'' White haired teen continued. ''you saw what he was doing to you, I couldn't let that bastard live.'' He stepped towards Izuku and was relieved that other didn't flinch when he put a hand on his shoulder. ''I do not feel sorry for it, in fact, I would do it again and again, as long it keeps you safe.''

Izuku shook his head, voice barely above a whisper. ''I am not angry that you killed him, I wish you had captured him and handed him to Police... but that is not what I am angry for.'' Freckled teen looked at him warily. ''I am angry because you could have ended it fast... instead y-you...'' Deku couldn't bring himself to finish it. ''You weren't satisfied by killing him... You- ...You wanted more!...To hurt a-and destroy, it didn't matter to you... As long as y-you ...got to k-kill someone.'' Izuku was shaking by the end.

Cold hand was on his cheek, gently making him look in toxic eyes that suddenly looked devastated. ''I'm sorry you got to see me like this... I-I'm sorry I had to come at your weakest moment to make you agree on a deal, I'm sorry you had to experience my bloodlust as if it was your own ...But please, don't hate me.'' By the end Phantom's voice was desolate and desperate.

As Izuku stared at creature who literally ripped someone to pieces just an hour ago, and got tremendous glee form it, he couldn't help but to feel sympathy for him. Despite all that he witnessed, he couldn't deny that Phantom saved him from... Then it hit him what the villain was about to do to him before Phantom killed him. ''He was about to...'' He choked out, looking down at his body. He was wearing green shorts and black, short-sleeved shirt, and there was no blood anywhere; Phantom must have dressed him before police arrived.

''Don't think about it.'' Phantom whispered after removing his hand from the freckled cheek. ''He will never hurt you or anyone else.''

Izuku nodded, looking around the bathroom to find something that would distract his thoughts. And he did, in form of a green barrier/dome that was around them. _'How long has this been here?'_

Phantom grinned at him like a child, once again showing odd contrast to murder-happy side of his. ''I made it when you started talking, it's sound proof!''

''Sound proof... Why would you-''

Barrier disappeared and voices it was holding back became deafening.

''Mr. Midoriya, open this door!''

''Izuku, baby, please talk to me!''

''Should we break down the door?''

''Not yet.''

''You should probably...'' Phantom awkwardly pointed at the door.

Izuku nodded and opened it. He was met with worried faces of his mother, police officers and... ''All Might!?'' Izuku couldn't help but to shout, eyes wide; World's number 1 hero was in his home!

''I am here!'' Muscled hero in uniform confirmed it with iconic laugh. ''You gave us quite a scare, young Midoriya.''

''S-sorry!''

Phantom snickered at how high teen's voice went. _'Fan boy.'_

''Izuku, are you alright?'' Inko asked. ''Did... you see?''

Deku went stiff at reminder of what he experienced. ''I... was, I mean, I saw that- I...''

''Do not worry, I know you have questions, but you need to get thru this first.'' Phantom said.

''Where you talking to Phantom?'' True Man asked with a frown.

Izuku opened and closed his mouth, one would think that he was imitating a fish.

''Who?'' Inko saved him.

''Your son's quirk.''

''But he doesn't have a quirk.'' Confused mother reminded.

Kyūhō took charge. ''Let's continue our conversation, there are few things you should be informed about, it can not wait.''

Inko didn't look like she wanted to leave her son alone.

''For safety of your son.'' Older officer added.

That sealed the deal. In two minutes, Izuku was in his father's study room. It was almost as big as his own room, with table and 3 chairs being only furniture. How convenient that he was accompanied by two police officers; The lizard eyes and silver eyes.

As they took their sits, uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Just perfect because Izuku wanted some answers from Phantom, who was floating beside him like he was laying on invisible bed. Trying to convey his questions thru thoughts, he began. _'Why did you reveal yourself?!'_

''Dear god, your thoughts are loud.'' Phantom spoke with annoyed look. ''I...'' -Sigh- ''I pretended to be you while your body was recovering form... the incident.'' He then gave Izuku even more annoyed look. ''How should I have known that he could detect lies like that?!'' Anger snuck in his voice. ''They shot me… and by that I mean they shot you.''

Deku swallowed, he saw/experienced what Phantom did to villain who tried to... _'I don't want to think about it!'_

Suddenly American was in front of him, green eyes full of worry. ''I didn't want to get you in trouble by harming them... So I panicked and told them I was your power. That's only thing that came to mind at the time, and it fell nicely as an explanation to why I could freeze and go thru things... I also had to tell them more truth about what happened than I'm comfortable with.''

Izuku took in new information, mostly to distract himself from traumatic experience. ''It's not healthy for you.'' Phantom commented. ''Don't keep that in, please. He will never harm you; If you want to talk about it, I am always open to listen... And so is your mother... I think.''

_'T-thanks.'_

''So that's him, huh.'' Silver eyed police man said out loud, he was standing with his back turned to them, but even like that, Phantom and Izuku saw that he was holding up a hand mirror in his right hand. Its reflection exposed American.

''How did you...'' Question wasn't even out of Deku's mouth when Yagami answered, sounding smug.

''Mirror in the bathroom, I noticed him there.'' He didn't even turn around.

'_So much for being careful.'_ Phantom cursed with a glare to match.

''What are you two talking about?'' Confused officer beside him asked. ''And where did you get that?''

''It's mum's!'' Freckled teen recognized.

Silver eyed man smiled. ''I asked her if I could borrow it before coming in here, but enough about that. Phantom of yours can be seen thru mirrors!''

Phantom flipped him off with both of his hands and disappeared.

''So rude.'' Brown haired officer finally turned around and put mirror on the table. ''So you are the kid who killed Asmodeus! We’ve been hunting him for a long time now, nice job on that BTW.'' He stated with a sly grin, leaning forward with upper part of his body.

_'I don't want to think about it right now.'_ Izuku thought with a frown.

_'You are not to blame for anything, that creep wanted to go after your mum too... I informed police about it.' _Phantom told him. He then continued talking to him about things he did, how he dressed him, cleaned him up, etc. It served as a good distraction for young teen.

Until he noticed that his mother and All Might were in the room, along with True Man and officer Kyūhō. Phantom dissolved familiar sound blocking barrier.

_'When did you eve-'_

_'While speaking, you are too distracted.'_ Phantom cut him off. _'Not that I blame you for it, that's was the whole point of me rambling.'_

''Hope to speak with you again, young Midoriya!'' All Might announced with his usual smile. Then he handed him a paper with numbers on it. ''This is my phone number, you can call me anytime should you need it!''

Deku stared at piece of paper like it was most precious thing in the world. _'I have All Might's number!'_

World's number 1 hero left fast, too fast, like he was late for something.

''We'll be off too, Ms Midoriya.'' Kyūhō bowed politely, True Man and two others followed suit. ''Please consider what we have told you.''

Inko and Izuku accompanied them to the door.

''What about Izuku's room?... Is it still...'' Izuku's mum asked, looking pale and tired.

''Yagami took care of it while your son was in the bathroom.'' Officer dismissed.

''Thank you.'' Greenette mother bowed deeply.

Izuku did the same.

''It's our job.'' Older man stated with a smile as his fellow officers went ahead. ''Stay safe.''

After they left, Inko hugged her son like he was about to fade away. ''Izuku, I'm so sorry!'' She said tearing up.

Izuku hugged back, he himself getting teary. ''I'm okay, mum. Really!'' Teen inhaled. ''He couldn't even touch me.''

Inko looked down at Izuku in her arms. ''It is all my fault, I'm sorry!'' Even more tears followed.

Teen blinked away his own tears and shook his green head. ''Mom, why are you saying that? Nothing is your fau-''

''The villain was my coworker!'' Inko cried out as she hugged her son harder, fearing that he might disappear if she didn't. ''He was targeting quirkless children and I- I told him about you, I didn't know he was-''

''MUM!'' Izuku said firmly as he literally phased out of her hug. Teen held his mother's hands firmly. ''It is not your fault, you didn't know.''

''Please don't cry and blame yourself, you are breaking my heart.'' He added with a shaky voice.

Mother heeded son's words and slowly wiped away her tears. ''I'm sorry... I wasn't here to protect you.''

''It's okay, mom.'' Izuku said softly. ''Everything is fine now-'' He stumbled back, vision becoming blurry and messy. As he sank into dreamless sleep, Deku heard his mother cry out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, everything belongs to their respected owners; Not me. This is for fun.


	4. Petty vendetta and fine print

Midoriya Inko watched her son's eyes roll back as he started falling.

''Izuku!'' She moved to catch him, but before she could, her son disappeared in flash of green. ''IZUKU!?''

''Right here!'' Her son's voice called from the living room.

She immediately rushed towards it. Once she arrived, she saw her son laying on the couch, safe and unharmed. She let out a relieved sigh, but it was short lived once she noticed his eyes.

Those weren't her son's; Too cold and toxic, not to mention shining. Worried mother remembered what police said about Izuku, her son had a quirk! She would be happy for him, if it wasn't such a dangerous one. ''You are...''

''Phantom.'' Teen introduced himself with a nod. ''Sorry for not presenting myself till now, me and Deku were adjusting to things.''

She frowned at him for calling her son such a mean nickname, walking closer, she saw that Phantom was trying to move Izuku's body, it was as if body was not obeying him.

''Sorry for this, his motor functions are still recovering, and so is his Brain.'' Phantom said. ''I'm working on fixing us.''

''I'm taking you to hospital.'' She said, moving to help him up.

''No need!''

She froze at that, Izuku would never raise his voice at her like that; One more reminder that it was not her son.

''Sorry.'' Teen added apology very hurriedly. ''It's just...'' -Sigh- ''The villain that attacked us was working in the hospital with you, wasn't he?''

Inko stopped breathing for a second, shame and self-loathing burning within her. Ayumu Shiori, also known as Asmodeus, if there was anyone she hated more than herself, it's him. Month ago, the man started working in hospital as a doctor, he was an elderly male well into his fifties, who had a mutation quirk that could combine and amplify effects of drugs he came in contact with, provided he absorbed them. Shiori quickly became friends with Inko... That was her first mistake, she thought he just wanted to listen to her problems, she thought that he cared about her fears that her quirkless son would get hurt on his quest of becoming a hero.

How wrong she was; By opening her heart to him, she unknowingly helped him select Izuku as his new target! _'It's my fault that sick monster like him almost...'_ Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her chubby cheeks again.

\---

Phantom was in a difficult situation, he couldn't move, his host and him switched places for some reason, only difference being that he was not unconscious/unresponsive before the switch. And, just to make things harder for him, Midoriya Inko was having what looked like a nervous breakdown. Only bright side was that he was quick enough to teleport Izuku's body on the couch.

''Please don't do this right now.'' He begged._'I don't know how to deal with this!' _

Phantom tried to move Izuku's arms, which suddenly felt like heaviest things in the universe, same went for rest of greenette's body. Halfa didn't know why this happened, and he also had Deku's mom to worry about.

''Listen,'' He tried to get her attention. ''please don't make this harder for him than it already is!''

That got her attention, tear-filled eyes stared at him. ''Is... is he alright?''

''Yes.'' Phantom replied. ''Healing ...quirk is already working.'' Glowing green eyes looked down on human body of a teenager. ''He will be alright.''

That seemed to calm worried parent, just a little bit anyway, now she just looked like she murdered someone instead.

Frown flashed on Izuku's face. ''Do not blame yourself for this.''

Inko stared at her son with wide eyes.

''He doesn't blame you for this, in fact he blames himself for making you feel like this, so for his sake, please stop blaming yourself for what was out of your control.'' Phantom stated as formally as he could. ''What matters is that he survived and will recover by tomorrow, physically speaking.''

Green haired woman went stiff at that; Phantom wished he could tell what she thinking of.

Ghost boy continued with a meaningful look on Deku's face. ''Izuku will need you to be there for him once he wakes up, and it would be _tremendously_ helpful if you could do it _without_ all of this.'' Izuku's eyes narrowed in uncharacteristically dangerous manner, as if warning her. ''Be stronger for him.''

With steel in her eyes, Midoriya Inko nodded. ''I will!''

Genuine smile formed on Izuku's face. ''Good to hear that!''

''How hurt is he?'' She asked immediately. ''Are you sure hospital is-''

''Yes.'' He cut her off, eyed flashing red for a second. ''If hospitals are hiring people like _him_ as doctors, I don't want Izuku anywhere near them.''

It was weird to hear anger in Izuku's voice, but Inko shared it to the fullest. It didn't mean she would let it go just for that reason. ''I hope that is not only reason you are refusing to-''

''Of course not!'' Outraged voice cut her off once more; Another reminder that person in front of her was not her son, Izuku would not be like that.

''His safety is very important to me.'' Phantom added as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''Healing quirk is better than any hospital.''

Matriarch of Midoriya family agreed with a slow nod. ''So you are his ...quirk?''

Glowing green eyes blinked. ''Yes...''

Inko bowed. ''Thank you for saving him.''

Phantom stared at her with Izuku's mouth open, then he flushed. ''Don'tDoThatPlease!''

''No.'' She nailed him with a look that he couldn't dare to look away from. ''You saved him when I couldn't, thank you.'' She bowed again, making Phantom feel even more awkward.

''...Right.''

Awkwardness intensified when silence fell between them; Neither of them knew how to proceed.

Phantom observed her with calculating expression on Izuku's face. ''...What time is it?''

Inko titled her head in deep thoughts. ''It was 4:10 AM when I was contacted by police.''

''I think it's better if you get some rest then.'' He advised. ''We shall be here when you wake up.''

Green haired mother disliked that offer. ''I'm not tired and I don't want to leave Izu-''

''I need to concentrate on healing us,'' Phantom cut her off. ''and you need to rest.'' Toxic eyes softened before flashing red. ''You have seen what I did to the villain that tried to harm him; Izuku is safe with me.'' Toxic red changed to green. ''He will be sad if you won't rest.''

Frowning at Phantom's rapidly changing attitude, and eye colors, Inko thought about his words and saw sense in them. ''I'll get you a blanket.'' She started to move, but before she could even turn her back, Phantom spoke.

''I can regulate our temperature any way I see fit.''

Inko thought back to what officers told him. ''Temperature quirk?''

''...Yes.''

''Maybe some pillows then.'' She offered.

''No, thanks....''

Inko didn't know how to communicate with him; He was so different from her son... Yet, she was relived that Izuku had someone/something that could protect him. Even if she was home during villain's attack, Inko doubted she could overpower him, the very thought shook her to the core. Dazed by onslaught of that day's events, Inko turned to her son's body, addressing the person inside with parental paranoia. ''Are you sure he will be alright?'' She needed to hear it one more time.

''I will protect him.'' Phantom replied with surprising amount of emotion, and Inko finally saw some of her son in him, Izuku had same look on his face when he talked about becoming a hero. After smiling softly, she left the room to get some rest, but not before getting pillows for Izuku's body; Phantom silently accepted her putting them under greenette's head.

Now that he was alone, he started brainstorming the possible causes for their predicament.

\---

Izuku's eyes flew wide open, it was like someone turned him off and on again. It felt extremely weird, made even weirder by the fact that Phantom was looking at him like he was reading a book; Focused, thoughtful, and very close, almost face to face.

''Um-is...Is there something on my face?''

White haired teen's gaze moved from observing freckled cheeks to looking into green eyes. ''If only you knew.'' Was all the answer Deku caught from quiet mumble of his.

Phantom flew up and away from him, once again saying fuck you to gravity. ''Can you move?''

Izuku raised and eyebrow and got up from the couch, accidentally pushing few of the pillows down the floor. ''I can... When did I fell asleep?''

Halfa's lips became a tin line. ''...You didn't.''

''Did yo-''

''No, I didn't make you fall asleep, nor did I use your body without your say so... Not intentionally at least.''

''That's not what I was going to ask.'' Izuku said with offended look. ''Did you talk to mom?''

Phantom faltered, freezing in the air like a statue before resuming carefree levitation. ''She's okay, I convinced her to get some rest...'' Halfa informed with poorly hidden tension in his voice.

''You did?'' Greenette beamed at him with a smile. ''Thank you, I was worried she would cry and blame herself.'' Voice became sad at the end.

Phantom said nothing, only giving him a hesitant look. ''Could ...we go to your father's study room?''

Aspiring hero blinked at him. ''What for?''

''We need to make sure this won't happen again.''

After seeing Izuku's confused face, he elaborated. ''The reason you fell unconscious, when it happened, I was trapped in your body... I couldn't move, and I think I know why.''

His host felt urgency in him and nodded. Without delay, and as silently as possible, he made way towards the study room, making sure to close the door once he got there.

''What now?''

Phantom disappeared from his line of sight._ ''Let me control your body for a bit, please.'' _

''Okay.'' Deku agreed almost instantly. Phantom would not hurt him, he was sure of it.

The feeling of Phantom taking over was never a pleasant one, he felt like piece of cloth worn by a stranger, with no control of his own body, but this time, it was very different. He could still feel and move his body, more than that, he could feel Phantom closer than ever before. It was like they were....

_''We are both in control.'' _Phantom stated, looking at teen's arms. _''Can you feel me?'' _

Izuku didn't even have to speak to answer.

_''...Hm.''_

''What now?''

Izuku allowed Phantom to take him in center of the room, after which, he made a small wall of ice in front of them.

Greenette stared at ice construct in confusion, it was as tall as him and wide enough to cover him fully. Teen was so mesmerized by it, he almost missed American's voice in his mind.

_''Now we pick a power for you.'' _

''What?!''

''Keep your voice down.'' Phantom hissed. ''You'll wake your mom.''

Deku bit his tongue with a bit of force. ''Sorry...''

''Ouch!'' American winced. ''Dude, I'm in your body, I literally felt that.''

Izuku opened his mouth to apologize once more, but Phantom cut him off by appearing next to him; Arms crossed ''You are a walking disaster.''

Greenette cast his eyes downward, feeling like trash.

Phantom didn't need to feel his emotions to know what he was thinking. ''I'm not criticizing you.'' He stroke one of the poses from Deku's All Might posters; Hands on hips. ''I myself am a professional, S class, disaster.''

Tension drained from human teen's shoulders, and tiny smile formed on his lips. ''Saying that with All Might's posture...huhu.'' Small chuckle escaped him.

Phantom grinned. ''That's the attitude I like!'' Face became all serious and challenging. ''Now, pass thru this.''

Frowning at that, Izuku titled his head in dubiety. ''...The wall?''

''Yes.''

''...How?''

Phantom teleported behind him, putting his hands on Deku's shoulders. ''Simple: I give you right to use spectrality.''

Japanese teen stared at ice wall with a deeper frown, making Phantom sight.

''Okay, close your eyes.''

Izuku did just that.

''Now concentrate on me in your head, can you feel me?''

Deku felt him just fine, it was a weird sensation, one that was very hard to describe... Like some part of his brain that he never knew could be active, was now working and housing someone.

''Good, I-I can feel y-your mind.'' Phantom's voice was a bit shaky, causing Izuku to lose concentration.

''Don't lose focus, and don't open your eyes!'' American growled.

''O-o-o-kay!'' Japanese teen blurted out, trying to regain the sensation; He succeeded in under a minute.

''Now focus on your heartbeat, it will come to you like a natural instinct; Do not open you eyes without my say so.''

Greenette did as he was told, focusing on his heartbeat... suffice to say, he noticed few things off. _'Why is my heartbeat so slow?' _

''Think of intangibility, how your body can be incorporeal, how nothing can touch you.''

Deku didn't know where this was going, but sudden chill he felt all over his body almost made him lose focus.

''Now think of danger, something you can not avoid by running away or dodging.'' 

Izuku's whole body felt like it was under icy water, but his focus persisted thru it with great effort on teen's part.

Green haired teen felt American move his hands from shoulders to his back, he didn't pay it any attention, for if he had, focus would be lost and Phantom would be disappointed in him. Phantom, who was a first person to tell him that he could be a hero- _No,_ even more than that, he promised power to achieve his dream, for Izuku to be someone in a world full of amazing people like All Might... to help those in need... The possibility of Phantom being disappointed in Izuku....it was simply frightening for him.

Japanese teen mentally waved away distracting thoughts, and focused on weird sensation instead, but it was impossible to keep concentration when Phantom shoved him forward.

Stumbling for few steps, he refused to open his eyes and somehow caught himself from falling down, but weird sensation on his body was gone. _'No, No, No, NO!'_ Izuku desperately tried to reclaim it, fearing the worst.

''That could have gone better...'' Phantom's voice called behind him. ''Open your eyes.''

Greenette turned around, hesitantly opening his eyes. He was about to beg him for another chance when he noticed where American was.

Half of Phantom's body was sticking out thru the familiar ice partition. It took Japanese teen a moment to realize that he was standing on other side of the barricade. ''...Did I just-'' He could not bring himself to finish it, still too dazed by the possibility.

Phantom looked at him up and down, face suddenly neutral. ''You did.''

''...I did!'' Joyfully exclaimed the teen; Achieving something was rare to him.

Phantom bit his lip before speaking. ''...Yeah, spectrality is not for you... Unless, of course, you want to be a first nudist hero... At least as far as I'm aware, there aren't any.''

''Nudist?'' Deku questioned with green eyebrows raised.

Phantom motioned him to look down with his eyes, which held mix of amusement and awkwardness in them.

Greenette's eyes followed Phantom's gaze and froze in absolute mortification. All of his clothes, from All Might themed underwear to T-shirt, were gone. Hoarse shriek escaped Izuku's throat as he moved his hands in front of him to cover his body.

Phantom, to Izuku's distress, did not look away. ''...intangibility did not extend to your clothes long enough, could have been worse.'' He commented with a nonchalant shrug.

Deku's face went redder than red, creating oddly fascinating contrast of color with messy green hair on his head.

_'How could this be worse!?'_ Echoed in Phantom's head. American floated forward, away from the ice. ''Well, It could have happened when you were at school, near your crush... or in the street, on the camera...'' Phantom trailed off, having a dreamy/nostalgic look on his face. It morphed into regretful one the moment his eyes flashed red, before returning to neutral expression and green eyes.

Japanese teen that was trying to became small enough to disappear just a moment ago, took note of that. He also noticed that Phantom was hiding his thoughts and emotions again. ''Are you alright?''

Toxic green eyes went wide, as if startled. ''...Yes- right... yes?''

Naked teen stared at white haired American for a minute, with deep thoughts of his own. ''Alright then.'' He moved towards Phantom.

Startled once more, this time by lack of embarrassment that he witnessed a moment ago, American gave questioning look with matching sound of: ''Wut?''

Deku went past him without a glance, face revealing nothing, except faint blush on freckled cheeks; He made no move to cover any part of his body.

Japanese teen silently picked up the clothes behind the ice wall, and used said wall as folding screen to get dressed. After which, he returned to Phantom who stood there and had same dumbfounded expression on his face, with open mouth which was unable to form a question.

''What?'' Izuku asked as he crossed his arms, refusing to show embarrassment, despite treasonous blush on his face. ''If you are going to be my 'roommate for life,' I might as well not care about such things.''

_'You could have just asked me to look away.' _Phantom sighed and shook his head. ''Your arms.''

Deku hesitantly held them up.

''I'll be gifting you powers which you have affinity for,'' Phantom said, taking hands in his own. ''Intangibility is not for you... yet. I give you ecto power with all its uses.''

Izuku felt same icy sensation, only this time it was moving/traveling from heart to his hands.

''What you feel right now is a core.'' Phantom explained with a calming voice. ''It's source of all our powers, one could even classify it as a soul.''

''S-soul?''

''But I don't count that as an accurate term, it's so much more.'' Phantom seemed to be not listening, toxic eyes were focused on their hands. ''My kind, we are known as ghosts, but that is another underachieving term to describe us, we are powerful thoughts made into unlife, obsessions of madness and sometimes... even fundamental forces of nature like time, dreams, and many, many more... All of it unified in death, and driven by will of fixations.''

Izuku's hands shined green as he tried to remember every word from white haired ghost's mouth. ''Ectoplasm for us... is what blood, flesh and bones are for humans.''

Greenette stared at him with wide eyes as light in their hands shone brighter. ''But in combat, it can gain any from we desire: Electricity,''

Bright light was replaced with equally bright ball of green lightning in Izuku's cupped hands, which were in Phantom's cupped hands. ''gas,''

Ball of electricity morphed into green ball of gas. ''liquid,''

Deku stared with his mouth open as gas turned into liquid, this time losing its sphere like form and moving like any liquid would in zero gravity area.

''and those are just tip of the iceberg... Speaking of ice,''

Green liquid disappeared only for blue light to replace it, strangest feeling ran thru deku's body, it was like coldest ice was moving in his veins; It felt...somewhat more personal?

''I think we found your affinity.'' Phantom's voice startled him from behind. _'When did he move?!'_

Blue light in his hands diminished. ''Don't focus on me, it is you who is doing that, not me; Keep it alive.''

Easier said than done, American tried his best to distract him by leaning on him. Izuku felt breath on his left ear. ''I gift you glacial of afterlife.''

What Deku felt next could only be described as river changing course from one direction to another, said another being Izuku. Blue light disappeared as he became weak in the legs, only thing that kept him from falling on the floor was Phantom's arms around him; Now it was greenette who was leaning on him.

''Good boy, you did fantastic.'' Silent praises fell from white haired ghost's lips. He guided him toward a chair.

''I was right...'' Phantom said to himself, sounding relieved. ''Thank Pandora, I was right!''

In his chair Deku opened his eyes to look up at floating teen. ''Right... about what?

''Our deal.'' Phantom replied with a grin.

_'Right, we have to make another one.'_

Grin fell off American's face, and familiar red shined in his eyes ''No, we don't.''

Izuku sat up straighter, thoughts running wild. ''Why? Y-you don't want me to be your... host anymore?''

Outraged look replaced murderous one in a second. ''What? No! I mean- yes, No-'' Phantom took a deep breath. ''You will be my host, that if final, even if you were to not want me around, this fact can not be changed.'' He said with deadly serious tone. ''And neither can conditions, terms, and requirements that were _**forced**_ on us!'' Ghost hissed out.

''Forced?''

Phantom actually knelt before him on both of his legs, eyes downcast on the floor. ''I did not think they would dare, -I'm sorry- they denied us choice, -It's my fault- I'll make them pay, -I failed to protect you- I _**will**_ find a way to make them pay -don't hate me!-''

Despite clusterfuck of emotions displayed in front of him, Deku felt none of it thru their connection, which only meant that despite obvious pain, Phantom was hiding them from him. Aspiring hero wasted no time in moving towards distressed ghost.

He himself knelt in front of Phantom, and put his hands on ghost's shoulders. ''Phantom, look at me.''

American moved his head up and Deku felt pain in his heart when he saw it; Ghost's eyes were changing colors by the second, like flickering lights. As red and green battled to death in those orbs, teen could do nothing but whisper to Phantom. ''Whatever hurts you like this, it needs to stop.''

Lights in Ghost's eyes stopped their dance of death, with red settling in his right eye, and green claiming the left eye. ''I can't -_Won't!_-'' Shaky voice answered. ''Just leave.. I'll...-I'll sort myself out, go. Please go... Please!'' He begged with pain in his voice. ''We'll continue your training later, now _go!_ Don't stay-''

Despite his words, Phantom made no physical move to shoo him away. Izuku's own eyes burned with resolution. ''I will not leave you when you are clearly hurt; Tell me how to help you!''

''Getting the fuck away from me would be a good start!'' Phantom snapped, even managing to muster a glare.

Izuku was having none of it. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

Phantom looked as if he was in more pain, shaking in his body became almost spasm like, but other teen did not let go. ''No, no, NO! Don't make me, please stop!''

''Answer me with truth.''

Izuku felt like his right arm was on fire after saying that.

Shaking stopped and Phantom froze, shining eyes of undead teen became dull and lifeless. ''I obey.'' Even voice was that of a zombie.

Confused and wary of that, greenette asked nonetheless. ''Why do you want me to leave you?''

''I'm afraid.'' For some reason, pain in Izuku's heart grew after hearing ghost's broken voice.

''...Afraid of w-what?'' Japanese teen gritted out, holding onto Phantom as if he would disappear.

''You.'' Tear came down Izuku's cheek. He gave it no attention, he had to help Phantom, who was strangely more forthcoming all of a sudden. He knew he was missing something, but opportunity to help hurting person was more important.

''Why?'' _'How can someone like you be afraid of me?'_

''Your joy and happiness gives me purest bliss... I'm afraid of what your hate will do to me.''

''I... I don't understand.'' Izuku stared at him in desperation, feeling of wrongness eating him from the inside.

''Your emotions are like a drug for me, my own are not sufficient.''

''Okay...'' Not okay, it explained nothing! ''...But why do you hide your emotions from me?'' With every answer from white haired ghost, Izuku felt worse.

''You despised me when I killed the villain, you will hate me if you feel my bloodlust again.''

Izuku was a moment away from stabbing himself with something; It needed to stop! ''W-why are you answering my questions all of a sudden?''

''Your will is stronger than mine, in such moments, your orders can not be disobeyed by me.'' Voice became even more broken and Izuku felt like someone was stabbing him in the guts.

''I- I don'tunderstand!'' Izuku hissed out.

''Condition of our deal,'' Phantom held up his right arm, revealing strange symbols on them.

_'When did he get them?'_

''When Nocturn forced deal on us without consent.''

Izuku realized that he could ask questions thru thoughts, just in time because his tongue felt like it was burning.

_'Do you have a choice to not answer me right now?'_ Japanese teen feared the answer.

''Not when my will is weaker, but even then, I have a choice to resist for a price.... which I do.'' Tears started flowing from Phantom's lifeless eyes.

_'W-what happens when you resist?'_

Eyes that were shiniest just a moment ago stared at Izuku. ''Pain.''

Confusion entered greenette's mind, followed by the horrible thought._ 'The pain I feel right now... Don't tell me it's not mine... it's mine isn't it?' _

''...No, all of it should be mine.''

Izuku felt sick at himself. _'...I-I-I'm t-torturing him! How do I stop it?!'_

''As far as I'm aware, you can not stop this.''

Deku felt something inside him break as his hands fell limply from Phantom's shoulders. _'Stop it, stop it, please, I don't want this; __**End this**__!'_

Suddenly all the pain disappeared like it was never there, but thoughts about it were not to be, because Phantom, who was now on the floor, let out most inhuman sound of pain teen had ever heard.

Crawling to pain filled teen's side, he saw green substance flow from his eyes and ears. ''Phantom!'' Horrified and scared, he moved to stand up and call for help, but green barrier stopped him. ''Let me out, you need help!'' Greenette started punching energy shield, making his fists bleed in the process. It didn't even slow his desperate efforts, in two minutes flat, every bone in his hands was broken.

''Izuku.'' Voice said behind him.

Tear filled teen turned around to meet Phantom. He looked normal, and disturbingly fresh. Unable to comprehend this, Izuku's eyes wondered where ghost teen laid 2 minutes ago.

''...''

The corpse was still there, unmoving.

''Don't worry about that.'' Phantom said with an empty smile, snapping his fingers. Body literally morphed out of existence in front of human's eyes.

Defeated chuckle escaped Deku's lips. ''I don't understand.'' He felt cold hand on his cheek, it guided his head to look into Phantom's eyes. ''Pain is nothing new to me, don't ever feel bad for hurting the devil.''

Wrong.

_Wrong._

_ **Wrong. ** _

He looked at bloody/broken hands of his host. ''That on the other hand is unacceptable.'' He gazed at Izuku as if he was most important thing in the world. ''Don't ever harm yourself for my fuck-ups.'' Tingling sensation on Izuku's hands made itself know to said teen, but he didn't care, the moment it was gone, he slapped Phantom with all of his strength and a healed hand.

Ghost's expression didn't change as red cheek marred his face. ''I deserve that.''

Izuku had enough. ''No, you do not!" He yelled at him with a glare. ''I want to trust you, I know -I can feel it- you are not some cold blooded monster, so stop treating yourself like that!''

_'Why do you hate yourself so much?'_

Phantom stayed silent.

_'At least let me know what you feel, please.'_

White haired Ghost hesitantly hugged him, burying his face in Izuku's messy hair. ''As you wish.''

Pain.

Guilt.

Hate.

Fear.

Guilt.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

''You are still hurting.'' Izuku mumbled, hugging back. ''I'm sorry.''

Guilt.

Pain.

Guilt.

Guilt.

''How can I help you? Tell me.'' Green haired teen begged.

Phantom bit his lip, denying his host was becoming harder and harder, and the way he begged all but sealed any resistance inside him.

Affection.

Respect.

Guilt.

Failure.

Pain.

''Your emotions... all the happiness you can muster for someone like me; Let me in them.'' American ghost hated how desperate he sounded. ''You must allow me.''

''Whenever you need it, I will always try to give them to you.'' Izuku promised, his words opening emotions to Phantom. Even when there was not much joy or happiness in green haired teen, Phantom still felt greedily drawn to his emotions; They were like a fresh breath of cleanest air, addicting and aseptic for Phantom's impurity.

Deku's emotions washed over Halfa, giving him strength and healing the damage.

Relief.

Trust.

Guilt.

Trust.

Compassion.

But no hatred, much to Phantom's relief.

Despite all of it, desire for more was ever-present. For that reason, he pulled away from other teen to make an eye contact. ''Can I do something very selfish?''

''I trust you.'' Was immediate answer.

Halfa was aware that he did not deserve it, but he took it nonetheless; With a single contact between their heads, green haired teen was sent to most wonderful dreams he could create.

Phantom caught Izuku from falling down; He gently laid him on the floor. ''I'm so sorry, little lamb... You are stuck with a selfish devil.'' He laid himself next to him. How he wanted to lose himself in human's warm feelings, but he still had a vendetta to fulfill, and after his host -Albeit on accident- got hurt... well, he couldn't let Izuku's pain be for nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Time master was lost for words, and so were Observants.

''This is outrageous!'' One of them yelled out.

''This was not suppose to happen.'' Other one agreed.

''But where did we go wrong?'' Third one asked, looking at his colleagues. ''The deal was -more or less- fair and balanced for both parties, we made sure of that, how did possibility which had probability of 0.07% became a semi-dominant one?''

''Maybe we missed something, our sight is weak in that world.'' One suggested.

''We combined our sight with Clockwork's, that should have given us more than enough strength.'' Other one countered with crossed arms.

Third one narrowed his eye. ''Probability of us failing to notice such things was just as low, maybe someone interfered?''

All 3 stole glance at time master, who had his back turned to them.

''...''

''No.'' First one dismissed, yearning nods of approvement from the other two. Clockwork was more confused than they were, after eons of knowing him, they learned to read him like a book.... at least most of the time.

Bureaucrats argued among each other as if they were in a political debate.

''Then how did it-'' Third Observant would choke if he had a throat... The reason for it was enormous amount of power, which was coming from the purple cloaked ghost.

''What is he doing?'' New voice asked.

One eyed beings blinked at him. ''Fright Knight?''

''My lords.'' Knight acknowledged. ''I felt terrible disturbance thru the entire realm... everyone did.'' His eyes went to Clockwork who was holding up his staff in the air.

''He's using sight of providence.'' 3rd Observant said, as if that would explain everything.

''...''

If Observants had lungs, they would sight. ''For a single moment, he shall be able to fully Observe anything he wants; No secret or plot can be hidden from him. Only limitation is amount of time lines he can observe.''

''And what is the amount?'' Ghost knight asked, curious.

''We don't know.'' Other one continued, not looking away from Clockwork. ''And while this ability of his is nigh-flawless, it is not infallible.''

''It should work this time.'' Third one stated. ''Unlike his regular vision, this is ten thousand times stronger.''

None disputed that.

Fright Knight watched in unmasked curiosity as Clockwork brought down his weapon on the ground.

With amount of sheer, concentrated power around Clockwork, lesser ghost would disintegrate just by being too close. To ghost Knight's great surprise, it disappeared in a millisecond, then all the cogs and clock pieces floating around time master's lair started spinning.

**''Time of providence!''**

Multiple time windows opened around Clockwork, and dissimilar images started flashing thru each of them. Too fast for Knight's experienced eyes to follow.

Sped up noise of ticking clock rained supreme in all of ghost zone, to irritation of most of its inhabitants, luckily for them, it only lasted for 12 seconds. Then it stopped, all of it. No noise, no power, just images of infamous Phantom in all the time windows.

''Him again.'' Armored ghost muttered with distaste. _'Ever the trouble, this one.'_

''Clockwork, what did you find?'' One of bureaucrats questioned, floating towards him.

''...It was Daniel.'' Raspy voice answered.

Observant froze in mid air, narrowing his eye. ''Are you alright?''

''Nothing to worry about.'' This time Clockwork spoke with his usual voice, but it did little to dispel other ghost's suspicions. When he finally turned around, self-described spirit of Halloween couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped his mouth.

Time master, arguably the most powerful ghost in existence, had tears of red on his face.

''Clockwork, explain this, now!'' Observants demanded with equally stunned expressions in their eye balls.

Eyes that bled red scanned everyone in his tower, before responding in calmest voice possible. ''It was Daniel who chose this possibility.''

''The halfa?!''

''Impossible!!!''

''He has no such power!!!!''

Master of time held up his hand to calm them down, they did, much to Fright Knight's surprise. ''Daniel did this intentionally, he read the deal and its conditions that we chose to display on their skins... The one about penalties to be specific.''

With a wave of his hand, all but one time window disappeared into nothingness.

Observants and Fright Knight listened to him in confused silence.

''But he misread high language of dead, because of that, he was unaware that his host would receive penance as well.''

Fright Knight decided to speak up, addressing them all. ''My lords, I need some context on what this means.''

''Penalty for disobeying a dominant will command, we thought it would be equitable for both to get punished in case of them being unfair to each other... instigator would obviously get more pain; It should have made sure that they wouldn't hurt each other.'' First Observant explained, his eye fixated on the time window. ''But that doesn't explain why he would knowingly damage himself.'' Everyone's gaze moved on Clockwork.

Said ghost had a mask of neutrality on his face, only marred by bleeding stream of red from his crimson eyes. ''Isn't it obvious?'' Trace of bitterness entered time ghost's voice. ''To get back at me for forcing a deal on them in the fist place.''

Fright Knight shivered, if he didn't know better, he would think that elder ghost was in pain. _'Even a thought about it is silly, nothing can hurt someone like him.'_

''That ungrateful half-breed!'' Observant closest to Clockwork cursed. Other two supported him with nods. ''He is spitting on your care like it's nothing, if it was not for you, he would be unmade the moment he was created and-''

**''I strongly suggest for you shut up.''** Clockwork said, venom in his words left other ghosts speechless.

''You are actually letting his words and actions get to you like that?'' Observants questioned disbelievingly.

Time master only gave a sad smile. ''He hates me more than I hate myself.''

**''He hates everything!''** One eyed creatures deadpanned, making Fright Knight flinch in the process.

''Incorrect.'' Time Master stated.

Remaining time window showed image of Izuku Midoriya, he was sleeping on the floor, next to Phantom who was very much awake. ''I chose someone who is very hard to hate, he will change him for the better.''

Bureaucrats were ...skeptical about that. ''If he continues self-sabotaging himself, he will harm his host.''

''Phantom is beyond saving; Stop lying to yourself.''

''You are literally endangering entire parallel world because of your guilt!''

Clockwork openly glared at them. ''I think it's time for you to observe the door.''

''You can't be serious.'' Third Observant floated towards him, his eye wide and angry. ''You are seriously falling for his impudent manipulation of your guilt?''

''My _**help **_ has brought nothing but pain for him, I shall not bother him with my watchfulness any longer; ...Daniel made it clear that I only bring him misery, and he is right.''

One eyed ghosts froze at that, observing bleeding red on time master's face.

Fright Knight just stood in the background, knowing full well that situation was too delicate for him to speak. But Observants chose that moment to turn towards him.

''Is it him again?''

Knight nodded hesitantly. ''Yes, my lords. He has been-''

''We shall deal with elder Halfa later, you are dismissed.''

That was all the order he needed, ex-right hand of ghost king was gone in a second.

''As for you, Clockwork...'' First one began as other two moved towards the door. ''We shall be back to observe Phantom.''

That earned them a mocking chuckle from the other ghost. ''You care not for him, he is where you wanted him to be, as far away from here as physically possible.''

To time master's surprise, Observant nodded in agreement. ''You are right.''

Clockwork put a hand on his eyes to cover them, when he moved it away, they were back to normal; Nothing remained of terrible red that came from them. ''Then why?''

Remaining observant scoffed. ''You know the answer.''

''Do I?'' Time master questioned.

One eyed creature glared at him. ''We care for you, not him, that's the only reason.''

He floated towards the door, but before leaving, he turned to him with concerned look in his eye. ''Take care of yourself, old friend.''

Clockwork only responded with closing of time window.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom felt last time window close, and nodded to himself. ''I did the right thing.'' Toxic eyes moved to the sleeping body next to him. ''Right?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won nothing. This is for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respected owners. NOT ME. This is for fun.


End file.
